Field of the Invention The present invention is generally directed to a surgical instrument for disintegrating/removing thrombus, clog and calculi. It is more particularly directed to percutaneous surgical instruments for use in cardiac, blood vessel surgical application and endoscopic procedures.
Description of Related Art
Fixed ultrasonic probe devices that operate in the frequencies 20-30 kHz range are best in disintegrating thrombus and clog using cavitations. It is known that sweeping around resonant frequency introduces a disturbance which gives even better performance for disintegration. This invention will have additional low frequency mechanical disturbance.